Te quiero
by Dai Nakadai
Summary: "¿Alguna vez... te han dicho 'te quiero? Y con el verdadero sentimiento desbordando esas dos palabras. En eso pensaba cada vez que la veía... Un día no pude contenerlo más". One-shot Erika(Gardienne)xEweleïn.


**¡Hola! Hoy traigo mi tercer one-shot de Eldarya :D (Este juego me tiene loca).**

 **¡Pero alto ahí, lector/a! Este one-shot contiene temática homosexual. Si no te gusta, si no estás de acuerdo, etc., _no sigas leyendo esto_. O lee, pero no insultes. Respeto ante todo, solo es un fic.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Créditos a Renata Risso por la imagen de portada. Los personajes utilizados son** **propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.**

* * *

 _ **Te quiero**_

 _¿Alguna vez... te han dicho "te quiero"?_

Y con el verdadero sentimiento desbordando esas dos palabras. En eso pensaba cada vez que la veía... Por alguna razón, su mirada me llamaba la atención cuando nadie más volteaba a verla, allí cuando sus ojos se empañaban de una tristeza que solo ella entendería. Tenía el deseo de preguntarle qué era lo que la atormentaba, qué cosa o persona podía arrebatarle las ganas de sonreír.

Me estaba hablando de dónde conseguir unos ingredientes que me servirían para la poción que quería hacer, eso hacía cuando me di cuenta de que ya no la estaba escuchando realmente, sino que no podía dejar de observarla. Cada uno de sus gestos... quería grabarlos en mi retina. Ella se detuvo y alzó una ceja, entonces me sonrojé muchísimo. Agradezco que en ese momento no se haya dado cuenta de la razón por la que me ruboricé tanto.

Me acostumbré a mirarla detenidamente. A apreciar cada detalle pincelado en ella. Aunque a veces su fuerte temperamento me impedía acercarme. No entendía por qué...

—Estoy ocupada ahora. Si no piensas decirme algo importante, lárgate —decía, atendiendo sus tareas en la enfermería.

Luego lo entendí al notar la cercanía de Ezarel a mí, algo que él quizá no iba a admitir jamás. Yo no era tan idiota como para no notar el maldito triángulo que comenzó a forjarse entre los tres. Y a pesar de que Eweleïn a veces ponía un muro entre nosotras, en otras ocasiones era la persona más dulce que podía encontrar en la Guardia de Eel. Me escuchaba, me comprendía, me alentaba a continuar a pesar de todas las dificultades que me hacían tropezar y golpear mi alma. Curaba mis heridas... Y yo también quería comprenderla, curarla, apoyarla, cuidarla... ¿Iba a permitírmelo? ¿Podría ganarme su confianza?

Hasta que un día me confesó lo que le sucedía. Estaba levemente sonrojada y lágrimas resbalaban por su bello rostro. Me contó lo de Ezarel. Me confió sus sentimientos. Pude tomar sus suaves manos y ayudarla a desahogarse. Se disculpó por su comportamiento conmigo, como si yo tuviera algo que perdonar... Es que entendía su pena. Sabía lo que era amar y no ser correspondido...

Era justo lo que me sucedía con ella.

Pero tuve que tragarme por mucho tiempo más lo que yo sentía. Al menos ahora ella ya no ponía ninguna resistencia a estar cerca de mí, y si bien algunas veces le hacía perder la paciencia, mostraba sus facetas más bonitas conmigo. Disfrutaba de sus sonrisas y de sus bromas, de lo inteligente que era. Esa elfa se había vuelto indispensable en mi rutina y nos cuidábamos mutuamente, sin demostrarlo de manera explícita tal vez, pero éramos cada vez más cercanas. Pronto Ezarel quedó más afuera de todo ello que al principio. Pronto no me preocupaba nada más que hacerla sonreír y evitar esa desdicha impresa en su mirada. Solía pensar que probablemente, nunca la habían hecho sentir amada de verdad. Mientras tanto, todo lo que yo la amaba estaba latiendo oculto en mí, oculto por mi "amistad".

Un día no pude contenerlo más.

Fue cuando en una misión, me lastimé gravemente. Nada nuevo, por cierto. No podía frenar la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo de mi nueva herida, provocada por una extraña bestia que no pude reconocer. Me había separado de mi grupo y estaba sola, apenas podía arrastrarme de regreso al cuartel general. Sentía tanto dolor y desesperación... Perdí el conocimiento antes de que uno de mis compañeros me encontrara y me llevara lo más pronto posible a la enfermería. Luego supe que iba a ser atendida por los profesionales que estaban cumpliendo su turno en ese momento, pero que entonces Eweleïn me había visto y había dejado todo de lado para atenderme.

Recuerdo que me desperté llorando por el dolor y que la vi a mi lado, parecía angustiada. Sentí su mano en mi mejilla y luego todo volvió a ser oscuro. Cuando volví a la conciencia tenía mi torso vendado y algunas magulladuras en mi cuerpo.

—¡Ya despertaste!

Y Eweleïn estaba ahí, sola, mirándome con gran alivio. Quise levantarme de un brinco para abrazarla en agradecimiento, pero me detuvo un horrible dolor en el pecho, donde estaba mi herida. Ella me regañó por mi torpeza.

—Quédate quieta. Todavía necesitas recuperarte.

—Leïn...

—Siempre tan inquieta... —Ya tenía el ceño fruncido, sin embargo me sonrió con dulzura un instante después—. Aunque eso es una buena señal.

Yo buscaba tomar una de sus manos, pero ella estaba más concentrada en hacerme algunos chequeos y comprobar que estuviera todo bajo control. Me resigné un poco y la dejé que me atendiera, luego que me ayudara a ponerme otra vez la parte superior de mi ropa, para poder ir a mi habitación.

—Leïn... —repetí, llamando su atención.

Tomó la mano que le extendía, pero para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Tenía mis piernas temblorosas, mas no era por lo que ella creía. Me sujeté de sus hombros un poco y respiré profundo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Puedes quedarte un rato más si quieres...

Pero yo pensaba en otra cosa. Tomé valor.

—Estoy perfecta —dije, a pesar de que mis temblores de gelatina decían otra cosa.

La miré a los ojos por un largo instante. Ya resultaba extraño que ella no me hubiera apartado ni echado del lugar, teniendo tanto por hacer.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, vi preocupación en ella.

Me estaba sujetando de la cintura, para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Tal vez tampoco era consciente de lo raro que resultaba que ella me sujetara así y que yo tuviera mis brazos en sus hombros. Yo estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que pensaba hacer.

 _¿Alguna vez te han dicho...?_

—Te quiero, Eweleïn —murmuré con pura sinceridad.

Sus ojos brillaron con lo perpleja que quedó ante esas palabras, pero no le di tiempo a responder. La tomé por la nuca y la acerqué para besarla en los labios finalmente. Fue la sensación más bonita que experimentaba en muchísimo tiempo. Me preparé para recibir un empujón o un buen golpe por mi atrevimiento, mas nunca llegó. Su brazo izquierdo se quedó en mi cintura, mientras que una de sus manos sujetó mi mejilla y me devolvió el beso con una delicadeza inexplicable.

No podía comparar ese beso de cariño puro al beso forzado que Ezarel me había dado para beber la poción. De hecho, aquel nuevo contacto parecía borrar todo rastro de otros labios sobre los míos. Terminé de perder mis fuerzas, pero ambas nos abrazamos de manera que ni un vendaval nos habría apartado. Rompí el beso y entorné mi mirada hacia ella. Me estaba mirando también y acariciaba mi cabello lentamente.

Y luego de aquel suave roce, fue ella quien tomó mi rostro y me arrebató otro beso, uno diferente... Intenso. No era algo que yo me esperara de ella, al menos no conmigo, pero claro que me dejé llevar y me olvidé de que estábamos en la enfermería, en el C.G., que había gente andando cerca... ¿Qué más daba? Nos reímos en medio de otro beso y ya estábamos por perder todo tipo de claridad cuando oímos la puerta de la enfermería abrirse. Me detuve en seco y, sin separarnos completamente, vimos a Ezarel con los ojos como platos en la puerta. Creo que las dos nos avergonzamos al principio, sin embargo, cuando se fue, se nos escapó otra risa. Eweleïn no dijo nada más, se notaba muy pensativa por los últimos hechos. Debía ser bastante para asimilar y parecía querer distraerse ordenando los instrumentos que había utilizado para curarme. Mientras que yo, ya había perdido el asombro por las cosas que me sucedían desde que había llegado a ese mundo, y solo quería volver a besarla, no obstante comprendí que tenía que dejarla pensar.

—Dame tiempo —murmuró, dándome la espalda.

Asentí con la cabeza como si estuviera mirándome y di media vuelta para retirarme. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, no sabía si estaba asustada o alterada por lo que había sucedido, por no tener una respuesta clara de parte de la enfermera, por lo que pasaría si me volvía a encontrar con Ezarel... Entonces sentí que me tomaba del brazo para detenerme. Me volteé hacia ella.

—Yo también te quiero —musitó, sonrojada, y volvió a ignorarme para continuar con sus tareas.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro... sería difícil de borrar por un buen tiempo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Esto se me ocurrió cuando vi el dibujo que está en la portada, poco después de que saliera el episodio 16, en el que nos enteramos de qué relación tenían Ez y Eweleïn.**

 **Voy a ser sincera: Eweleïn no me caía bien. No me gustaba que nos tratara mal algunas veces, cuando nosotras (o sea Erika) no le hicimos nada. Y me puse celosa al saber que había estado con Ez (a la mayoría nos pasó, vamos). ¡Pero después la entendí mejor! Ella es la que más sufre por su amor no correspondido y simplemente actuó afectada por sus sentimientos. Al final, se volvió una de mis chicas favoritas. ¿Qué puedo decir? Parece que los elfos me vuelven loca xD**

 **Ya, en serio, ChiNoMiko. Tiene que haber ruta de las chicas en tus juegos otome xD**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


End file.
